


A Goddess' Touch

by RomanRuler



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lactation, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler
Summary: Wounded in the jungle, Nu Wa arrives and takes care of you.





	A Goddess' Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks! This is my first ever Smite smut, so VEW! I noticed a surprising lack of it (in written form, anyway), and an even more abysmal lack of Reader POV smut. So, I decided to put my pen to the cause! If you guys have any suggestions or requests for future fanfics like this, feel free to drop it in the comments, or even shoot me a PM! I always love to read feedback and hear suggestions! Anyway, I've rambled on enough! On we go!

I clutched my chest as I fell to the ground, making contact with the dusty ground. Rolling over, I examined the wound: a heavy slash across my front chest. Loki had ambushed me in the jungle, and while I successfully sent him retreating back to his fountain, that didn’t prevent him from getting in a strike or two. The growing, mysterious mist of the jungle sent me into a state of terror, amplified by my weakened state. This was a ripe opportunity for an ambush, and any of Loki’s allies could be coming to patrol this area and finish me off. As I clutched my chest, I heard rustling nearby. Fearing that an enemy was coming and with my current state preventing me from fighting, I huddled over and attempted to hide. It almost definitely wouldn’t work, but anything was worth it to try and stay alive. A few seconds passed before the rustling stopped and I heard a female voice call out cautiously from the fog.

“Hello?”

I looked up to see the most beautiful female I’ve ever seen before. She had flowing red hair that came together in a braid. There were gold, silk ribbons elegantly wrapped around herself in various places and the parts of her body that weren’t covered showed her smooth, pale skin, devoid of any blemishes. Her shoulders seemed to be made of beautiful sculpted scales, or some sort of feathers, and what appeared to be a smooth wooden branch was gently wrapped around her head. I was in pure awe at the beauty of the woman before me. 

Upon seeing me hunched over on the ground, the woman rushed over with less caution than before and kneeled down next to me.

“Are you okay?” she asked concerned, her emerald eyes scanning me.

“I need help…” I groaned out through the pain. While I wasn’t sure if I could trust her, she made no moves to harm me, but rather seemed to want to help. The woman noticed me clutching my chest and gently removed my hands. 

“Oh!” Her eyes widened in surprise at the gash on my chest and replaced my hands, reinforcing them with her own. “You’re hurt! Here, let me help you.”

She gingerly wrapped her arm around me and helped me to my feet.

“Come on, we can go back to my fountain.” the woman said, and I leaned against her as the two of us made it through the jungle, each sound and unfamiliar sight making me uneasy. But the red haired woman held me close the entire journey until we passed through the large marble archways and columns signifying the fountain, and through a door into what I could only assume was the woman’s reserved space within the fountain. 

While small, the interior of the room gave off an inviting, cozy feeling to it. The floor was carpeted and a bed was present in the middle of the room, with the curtains drawn on the window opposite it. A couple of nightstands flanked the bed and a desk was positioned against the wall, where a lamp bathed the room in a comforting yellow light. The desk additionally had all sorts of trinkets on it, which I could only assume the purpose of some of them. The room was a stark comparison to the hostile jungle I found myself in only a few minutes ago.

The red haired woman guided me over to her bed and helped me sit down. I got comfortable on the soft sheets while she walked over to her desk and rummaged through it. After a few moments, she produced water, bandages, and other medical necessities to help patch up my ill looking wound. She helped take my shirt off, and I couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at being suddenly shirtless in front of the beautiful woman. She kneeled down in front of me and caringly looked up with her sparkling green eyes. 

“This is going to hurt a little.” she softly said, and began to clean my wound. I grimaced in pain and took a fistful of the sheets below in my hands. The woman proceeded to clean and bandage my wound, stopping and reassuringly rubbing my hand when she noticed my pain. Her soft hands pressing against my chest as she began to apply the bandage felt amazing, and also sent butterflies to my stomach.

“I’m Nu Wa, by the way.” she said with a warm smile as she secured the bandage on my chest. “Probably should’ve led with that, sorry.”

I smiled. “You saved my life back there. Thanks.”

We shared a smile and Nu Wa placed her medical supplies back into the desk drawer. A nervous feeling entered my stomach as she sat next to me, the bed sinking slightly as a result of the added weight. Not knowing what to say or do, I nervously twirled my hands in my lap, and a few moments of silence passed before Nu Wa finally spoke. 

“You know, there is a way to make your wound heal faster.” she said, looking over at me. “Well, I think anyway. I haven’t really tested it yet.”

Curious by what she said, I tilted my head and returned the red haired beauty’s gaze. “What is it?”

Suddenly, Nu Wa looked bashful, and she looked away from me and down at a gold ribbon wrapped around her leg. “Well… I… it’s alright if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“Whatever it is, I won’t make fun of it.” I replied, reassuring her. She let out a nervous sigh and returned her gaze to me.

“Well, I’m fairly certain that my... milk” Nu Wa began, gesturing to the gold ribbon covering her chest, “has healing properties and can speed up recovery. But I’ve never tried it.”

I were in shock. Was she proposing what I thought she was?

“Would you be alright if you… maybe.. tried it?”

It took me a lot of willpower to not open my mouth in shock right there. I never imagined the red haired beauty would disrobe for me, much less be willing to give unfiltered access to her breasts. A woman of her beauty and chest size no doubt was the envy of countless people, but here she was offering herself to me. 

“I.. uh..” I began, unsure of what to say. “Uh, yeah, I guess, so long as you’re okay with it too…”

“I am.” she replied. I positioned yourself on the bed to face her and nervously waited for her next move. With a single, fluid motion, Nu Wa reached behind her back and the golden ribbon covering her chest fell down next to her. Her breasts jiggled as they were freed, and I was stupefied, my mouth gaping. I thought her breasts were decently sized before seeing them, but it was clear the ribbon did the actual size no justice. They were larger than I envisioned, and her flushed, red/pink nipples stood out. Nu Wa smiled at my amazement and let out a small laugh. 

“Like what you see?” she teased, cupping her breasts in her hands. Her caring, loving tone was replaced with a much more lust filled one. I felt my cock harden in my pants at the red haired beauty’s teasing and the reveal of her breasts. Suddenly, the pain from my chest was a thing of the past.

Dumbfounded, I nodded, causing Nu Wa to laugh again. She leaned down and captured my lips in hers in a simple, but sweet kiss. I was able to fully appreciate the softness of her lips, and as I cupped her cheek with my hand, we got lost in the passion. It wasn’t until Nu Wa gently broke away that you both gasped for breath.

“Here, let me get you in a more comfortable position.”

Nu Wa helped me lie down on my back across her legs, pillowing my head with her hand. My head was situated at eye level with her full breasts, allowing me a closer look at them. Her perfect nipples looked extremely tantalizing this close, and I had to fight the urge to begin pleasing Nu Wa right there. In this new position, my now hard cock was painfully obvious through my pants, and I hoped Nu Wa wouldn’t notice. But as it were, she rested her other hand on my waist, and her hand brushed against my cock. 

“Oh!” Nu Wa said, a sly smile coming to her face. “Looks like someone’s enjoying themselves.”

I embarrassingly smiled and nodded. Nu Wa laughed and helped pull down my pants and boxers, discarding them on the floor. My cock sprang to life for the goddess, and I blushed. 

“It’s alright, I can help take care of this, too.” Nu Wa said lustfully.

I leaned my head back as she wrapped her hand around my cock. Her hand was soft and silky, and I let out a moan as she teasingly moved her hand up and down along the shaft in a slow, careful motion. I returned my gaze to her breasts and almost forgot the reason why I was in this position to begin with. Looking down at me, Nu Wa let out a laugh upon seeing my pleasure filled face.

“You can’t drink the milk by just staring at them.” she teased with a smile. I smiled back and cautiously latched onto her pink nipple. Now it was the red haired beauty’s turn to moan, as I swirled my tongue around her nipple. I caressed Nu Wa’s nipple in my mouth and pleasured her until I felt tiny droplets fall onto my tongue. I began to suck on her nipple with a little more force and more droplets of milk came out. It tasted pleasantly sweet and rolled off my tongue nicely. I found myself greedily drinking the goddess’ milk, regardless of its medical properties. 

While I pleasured Nu Wa’s breasts, she happily returned the favor. With her hand wrapped around my cock, she began soothingly rubbing circles with her pointer finger on the underside of my cock, eliciting a moan. She proceeded to move her hand up and formed a ring with her pointer finger and thumb around the head. Teasingly, Nu Wa gently twisted the head, causing a bead of precum to appear. 

“You like that, huh?” Nu Wa teased with a smile. I simply nodded and she slid her thumb over the head, sliding the precum across the top.

“It’s almost as if I’m your Mommy.” she said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. “Would you, maybe, be alright with calling myself that?”

I looked up at her and could clearly see the lust in her eyes. Judging by her question and the tone of her voice, I could tell that Nu Wa had a mommy kink, if even a partial one. Wanting to make her happy and being slightly turned on by it myself, I nodded my head.

The red haired beauty smiled and returned her attention to my cock. “Well in that case, let Mommy take care of you.”

I found myself more turned on by her new nickname and began pleasuring Nu Wa with more vigor. While I happily gulped down the goddess’ milk, Nu Wa had gotten into a more steady routine with my cock. She began pumping my cock slowly, steadily increasing her speed over time. She wiped her thumb over the head of my cock in between pumps, coating the entirety of it in precum. The increased wetness allowed Nu Wa to pleasure my cock even quicker, alternating between a slower and faster pace. Occasionally, she’d slow down her pumping along my shaft and would gently twist the head of my cock, making sure I didn’t cum too quickly and increasing my pleasure as well. This practice continued on for only a couple minutes before I could feel myself approaching release. I swallowed a few more drops of milk and swiped my tongue across her nipple before removing my mouth.

“ Nu W- I mean, Mommy, I’m gonna cum.” I said, tilting my head back in pleasure. Nu Wa smiled and quickened her pace, milking my cock. 

“Cum for me.” she replied. “It’s alright if you make a mess, Mommy will clean you up.”

Her words only added to my pleasure, and I felt my orgasm fast approaching. I desperately tried to hold my orgasm back as long as possible, but when Nu Wa used her pointer finger to lovingly rub the sensitive area underneath my cock in between pumps, I reached my breaking point. The added sensitive sent me over the edge and I closed my eyes and moaned.

“That’s it, cum for me.” Nu Wa cooed. “Cum for Mommy.”

Thick ropes of cum spurted out of my cock, spilling myself all over Nu Wa’s hand, my legs, and her bed sheets. The red haired beauty continued to pump my cock as I came,  pleasuring and milking me for every drop. After what felt like a lifetime, my orgasm subsidized and was replaced with a calm buzz. In a state of bliss, I opened my eyes and assessed the damage. Nu Wa’s hand was covered in cum, and some even landed on her sheets. Bringing her cum covered hand up to her face, she sampled some of my cum with her finger, sucking on it.

“Delicious.” Nu Wa said with a smile, licking off the rest of her hand. 

The red haired beauty helped clean me up, giving my cock a tongue bath as she licked up any remaining cum. With my belly full of the goddess’ milk and the both of us tired from our recent exertions, we cuddled together in her soft, warm bed. The pain in my chest dulled and I drifted to sleep next to Nu Wa, a content smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks! I hope ya'll enjoyed it!


End file.
